Coffee's Cup
by Swiit Dawn
Summary: Em um dia frio de Londres, Ino vai em um café, como sempre. Mas dessa vez, algo mais vai acontecer, podendo mudar sua vida. - InoGaa


"**Coffee's Cup"**

**By Carlinha-chan*~**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas bem que eu queriam só pra fazer a Ino e o Gaara ficarem juntos.

**-**

**-**

A loira entrou no café com pressa, fechando a porta atrás de si rapidamente para não deixar o típico vento frio de Londres entrar no recinto.

Suas bochechas estavam coradas pelo frio e as mãos estavam quase roxas, os cabelos estavam levemente despenteados.

Ela olhou em volta em busca de uma mesa vazia. Seu olhar pousou sobre a única desocupada do café.

Ela se dirigiu para a mesa, que era no fundo da sala. Ao se sentar, olhou em volta para ver se avistava a garçonete. Precisava urgente de algo quente para beber.

A moça percebeu que em uma mesa ao lado dela um homem ruivo a observava pelo canto do olho.

Quando ele percebeu que Ino o observava, virou o rosto rápido, pondo-se a encarar o vazio à sua frente.

Nesse momento, uma garçonete apareceu. Era uma mocinha baixa, voluptuosa, os cabelos castanhos caindo em ondas pelo ombro.

-Deseja alguma coisa? - ela perguntou, como se não quisesse estar ali.

-Um cappuccino, por favor. – Ino respondeu, ainda encarando o ruivo.

A garçonete anotou o pedido, enquanto Ino tirava o cachecol azul-escuro salpicado de neve e colocava em cima da mesa.

Ao sair, a mocinha parou na mesa do ruivo, apoiando-se sedutoramente na mesa para que ele visse seu decote e, jogando o cabelo para o lado, perguntou:

-Deseja mais alguma coisa, senhor?

Ino deu uma risadinha baixa ao perceber o duplo sentido da pergunta. Ela freqüentava cafés assiduamente e conhecia bem os truques das garçonetes para dormir com os clientes bonitos e ricos. Com esse com certeza não seria diferente, ela jogaria charme, ele viria buscá-la no fim do expediente para levá-la a um motel barato e depois passaria a ignorá-la.

Ino desprezava esse tipo de homem.

-Não, obrigado. Se precisar eu chamo. E seu sutiã está aparecendo, isso é ridículo. – ele respondeu, frio como e neve que estava caindo lá fora.

Ino boquiabriu-se ao ver o homem negar a garota, fazendo-a sair envergonhada da mesa, quase às lágrimas.

"Talvez ele seja gay", Ino pensou "Ou talvez ele seja só um cara com a cabeça no lugar."

Ela levantou-se com o cachecol na mão, alisando o casaco preto e foi em direção à mesa dele.

Ela não sabia porque estava fazendo isso. Talvez porque ela sentisse que ele era diferente dos outros homens que ela já havia conhecido.

-Posso me sentar? - a loira perguntou, sorrindo.

O ruivo assentiu com a cabeça, os olhos verdes frios e sem expressão.

-Como é o seu nome?

-Gaara.

-É um nome bonito. Meu nome é Ino, prazer. – ela estendeu a mão pra ele.

Gaara arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, como se achasse aquele cumprimento de mãos ridículo e desnecessário, mas mesmo assim estendeu a mão para a moça.

-Uau! Sua mão está quente e você nem está com luvas!

-Eu geralmente tenho essa temperatura.

Os dois caíram em um silêncio modorrento. Gaara encostado no banco acolchoado e com os braços cruzados no peito e Ino brincando com a colher do açucareiro.

Gaara provavelmente achava o comportamento de Ino infantil, porque a encarava com desprezo.

-Você nunca sorri? – ela perguntou, de repente.

-Só quando é estritamente necessário.

-Quando você conhece alguém é estritamente necessário sorrir.

A garçonete chegou trazendo o cappuccino de Ino. Ela lançou um olhar de desprezo à Ino. Provavelmente porque ela estava sentada com Gaara.

-Obrigada.

A garçonete se retirou sem dizer mais nada, antes que Ino terminasse de agradecer.

Ino bebericou o cappuccino, queimando a ponta da língua.

-Ai!

Gaara revirou os olhos para aquela demonstração exagerada.

Continuaram nesse silêncio, Ino bebendo o cappuccino e Gaara a observando.

Quando ela levantou o olhar para o ruivo, viu que ele sorriu levemente pelo canto da boca.

-Ah! Agora é estritamente necessário sorrir? Você é estranho, cara!

-Você senta na mesa de um completamente desconhecido e começa e conversar com ele e eu é que sou estranho? Aliás, você está com bigodinho de cappuccino.

Ino pegou o guardanapo e limpou a boca.

-Ótimo, te fiz sorrir. Agora vou ao banheiro.

Ao passar, a moça enlaçou o cachecol no pescoço de Gaara e, se abaixando, disse ao ouvido dele:

-Já estou voltando. Não vai fugir, hein! – e deu uma gargalhada.

Típico dela. Atirada, divertida, extrovertida.

Quando Ino voltou do banheiro, encontrou a mesa vazia. Foi até o caixa pagar e descobriu pela velha senhora do balcão que "um moço ruivo bem apessoado pagou a sua conta".

A moça enrolou o cachecol no pescoço e enfrentou o frio lá fora.

Quem era ele? Como podia ser tão lindo? Devia ser proibido pessoas bonitas andarem nas ruas desse jeito encantando os reles mortais desse jeito.

Gaara...

Era uma pena que ela nunca mais fosse vê-lo...

Ao virar a esquina, Ino se deparou com Gaara encostado na parede com os braços cruzados, o vento ondulando levemente seu sobretudo preto.

Ino sorriu e foi em direção à ele.

-Porque fugiu de mim?

-Eu não suportava mais.

-Eu sou tão ruim assim? – ela perguntou, fazendo biquinho.

-Eu não suportava mais de vontade de fazer isso.

Gaara puxou Ino de encontro à ele, agarrando a cintura da moça. Colou os lábios quentes nos frios dela com força, aprofundando o beijo.

O gosto de café forte se misturou com o de cappuccino de um jeito sensual enquanto a neve caía em pequenos flocos por sobre os dois.

FIM

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

**N/A: **Yo, minna!

Uma fic bem tosca essa, mas bonitinha na medida do possível.

Se apertarem aquele botãozinho verde fofinho ali embaixo pra deixar um review o dedo não cai, não, viu! Um monte de gente já tentou e nunca aconteceu nada com ninguém (que eu saiba!).

Kissus!


End file.
